rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boop
"Boop" is a song released on the RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack. Composition The song begins as a solemn-sounding ballad, consisting only of a piano playing the song's melody alongside the lead vocals. At the end of the first verse, the lead vocals are joined by multi-tracked backing vocals that continue to harmonize with the lead vocals throughout the second verse. At the conclusion of this verse, the piano begins playing arpeggiated broken chords as cymbals are hit with increasing loudness. There is a pause, followed by a brief instrumental passage in which the tempo quickens and other instruments are added: a drum beats out the song's rhythm, a xylophone plays occasional notes alongside the piano and various horns dramatically add further texture to the song. As the lead vocals return in the third verse, they are initially accompanied only by the drum and piano, but are joined by the horns during (and harmonizing backing vocals following) the line "All along has it been right in front of me?". The lead vocals become multi-tracked and harmonize with themselves before all vocalists sing the line'' "this is happening"'' concurrently. During the chorus, many of the instruments become less prominent, with the lead and backing vocals forming the melody and harmony. As the multi-tracked lead vocals sing the line "Boop", the backing vocals sing the same phrase at a much faster rate, with one of the horns playing the same note repeatedly to match them. After that, in the fourth verse, an electric guitar begins playing as well. The piano and guitar are the only form of instrumental backing for the lead vocals in this verse until the line "And though I have a tendency to babble", with both instruments stabbing out chords in a dramatic fashion. After that, the instrumental backing consists of horns, drums and bass guitar, as the multi-tracked lead vocals sing the lyrics in a fast, vaguely (but purposely) monotonous style up until the line "Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint", when the vocals briefly return to the previous format before the song enters an instrumental passage. In this section, the most prominent instrument is the electric guitar, though horns, bass guitar and drums can also be heard. The guitar plays a melody strongly reminiscent of various classic rock artists, before the song enters a repeat of the chorus. Instead of singing "Boop" along with the backing vocals, this time around the lead vocals sing a repeat of the earlier line "When I want to say 'I love you' I say 'Boop'" with an altered melody. The song abruptly ends after this. Lyrics Trivia *The song uses several quotes and references taken from Nora Valkyrie. *The word "Chatelaine" is French for mistress of a castle. *The song has been referenced in RWBY Chibi twice. **First in the episode "Nurse Nora", when a messed up instrumental version of the song is used as the soundtrack. **And again in the episode "Happy BirthdayWeen", when Nora hums the song after revealing that Ren was inside the cauldron which she was using to make a love potion. **In "JNPR Dreams", a brief instrumental of the song is played during the end credits. See Also *Leitmotifs Category:Music